The present invention relates to a containing box for various products, particularly for contaning cigarettes, pastilles and similar products.
The new box is intended to be an alternative to the known rigid box which is gradually replacing the soft type packages for various products; this because of the better conservation of the products, of the less damaging in handling and easier possibility of mechanisation in the subsequent grouping or cartoning of the boxes, and finally because of a better presentation of the product itself.